This invention relates to bows and arrows and, more particularly, to those having a signal device indicating when the bow string has been drawn a given distance.
The clicker is a device for checking the draw of an arrow, that is, it tells the archer when an arrow has been fully drawn, thus, assuring that each arrow will be drawn back exactly the same distance for each shot. Uniform draw for each shot is, of course, especially important at longer distances where a minute variance in the length of the draw will have a very substantial effect on the cast of the arrow. Clickers have achieved widespread use in the target archery field because of the beneficial effect in preventing flinching, and underdrawing and assuring uniform draw for each shot.
Basically, the known clickers for use with target arrows comprise a simple spring steel clicker arm attached at its upper end to the side of the shooting window of the archery bow. The lower end of the clicker arm extends downwardly adjacent the arrow rest and is flexed outwardly slightly to engage the side of the arrow opposite the bow. The arm remains engaged against the outside of the arrow as the arrow is being drawn, until the tip of the arrow is drawn rearwardly past the clicker arm whereupon the arm snaps back against the side of the bow to produce an audible "click". This tells the archer that the arrow has been drawn the proper distance and should be released.
In actual practice, many of the experts employ the known target clicker not only as a draw check, but also as a mental triggering device by training to release the arrow immediately upon hearing the "click". Since the archer does not know exactly when the click will occur, he does not anticipate reaching full draw and, thus, prevents flinching, which is a common fault among archers.
There have been prior art devices serving as draw checks and employing trigger signalling means, such as those shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,443,558; 3,499,414; and 3,518,959, but none of them are designed to easily adjust or compensate for varying target distances.
A skilled hunter or sportsman will use a bow which he is capable of drawing to the fullest extent possible, and the greater the speed he can impart to the traveling arrow, the straighter the arrow trajectory. However, since the force of gravity will necessarily cause the arrow trajectory to arch toward the earth no matter what the arrow speed, the skilled bow user will make judgments as to the distance from the target and compensate for his arch by aiming the arrow above the target. This compensation can also be accomplished by varying the distance the bow is drawn.
Accordingly, a need exists for a clicker which holds the shaft against the bow when the bow is drawn and indicates when it has been drawn a given distance that may be readily adjustable to indicate different distances of bow string draw to compensate in a repeatable manner for varying target distances.